Semua Tak Seperti yang Kuharapkan
by Hoshi Ana
Summary: Saat ini aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan perempuan yang pantas untukku dan sesuai dengan seleraku. Seorang perempuan yang menerimaku apa adanya. Baca terus certianya kalau mau tahu ceritanya seperti apa. Don't forget to review...


Hohoho…. Halo, mina! Saia cuma mau bilang, selamat membaca cerita gaje ini ya! Semoga puas. Happy reading…..

**Semua Tak Seperti yang Ku Harapkan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hoshi Rei**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship **

**Rating: T**

**-Chapter 1: Awal Mencari Cinta Sejati-**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Teman-teman biasa memanggilku Sasuke. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari klan Uchiha. Umurku 20 tahun. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa Universitas Konohagakure jurusan ekonomi. Bisa dibilang kalau aku ini adalah anak yang pintar, juga tampan tentunya. Banyak gadis-gadis yang tertarik denganku. Tapi sayang, tidak satu pun dari antara mereka yang cocok dan sesuai dengan tipeku.

Aku bersahabat dengan dua orang temanku yang aneh. Yang cerewetlah, yang sok alimlah, dan lain-lain. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Sai. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku yang paling baik. Tidak sia-sia aku bersahabat dengan mereka. Setiap aku butuh teman, mereka berdua pasti selalu ada untukku. Mereka bisa mengerti diriku. Aku juga bisa mengerti mereka. Kami bisa saling mengerti. Kami selalu melakukan apapun bersama, kecuali mandi bersama. Oleh karena itu, kami sering dikenal sebagai 'Tiga Serangkai' di kampus kami.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku mengimpi-impikan akan hadirnya sesosok perempuan dalam hidupku. Perempuan yang nantinya akan menjadi kekasih hatiku. Ya, kekasih hatiku. Tapi bagiku, ini sangat a neh bagiku. Aneh karena aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Mungkin karena aku iri pada kedua sahabat anehku itu yang semuanya sudah memiliki pasangannya masing-masing. Kecuali aku. Di antara mereka, hanya aku yang _jomblo_. Bahkan Naruto pernah meledekku seperti ini, "Sasuke, kau ini payah, ya? Padahal kalau menurutku, diantara kita bertiga, yang paling laku besar _sama cewek_ itu kau. Tapi, kenapa yang _jomblo _malah kau?"

Yah… Aku yang dikatai seperti itu hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati sebenarnya aku merasa malu. Yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar sekali menurutku. Mengapa dan bagaimana aku yang bahkan memiliki wajah bersih dan tampan ini masih saja _jomblo_! Padahal banyak perempuan yang mau dan ingin sekali jadi milikku. Kalau boleh bilang, aku ini payah! Masa' aku kalah dengan dua sahabatku yang tidak jauh lebih tampan dariku? Atau jangan-jangan mereka menggunakan pelet, ya?

Saat ini aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan perempuan yang pantas untukku dan sesuai dengan seleraku. Seorang perempuan yang menerimaku apa adanya. Tapi, sulit bagiku untuk menemukan perempuan seperti itu. Kenapa perempuan yang seperti itu langka sekali, ya? Cantik, pintar, rajin, tidak sombong, alim, baik hati, putih, manis, tidak terlalu kaya juga miskin (sederhana), tidak _matre_, tidak pelit, jujur, ramah, dan pokoknya yang sempurnalah! Sesuai dengan tipeku. Dan yang penting satu! SETIA. Ya, setia. Setia menjaga cinta dan hubungan yang sudah dijalin. Setia dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianati cinta ini (kalau tidak terpaksa). Setia, setia, setia, dan setia (sekali lagi, kalau _nggak_ terpaksa). Aku hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap bisa mendapatkan perempuan yang seperti itu. Yang setia untukku dan cintaku. Yah… Semoga saja.

_**Wednesday, 11.37 a.m. in my campus…**_

"_Ohayou_, _Teme!_" teriak Naruto dengan suaranya yang khas dan terkenal cempreng. Tanpa aba-aba, langsung saja aku menutup kedua telingaku.

"Jangan keras-keras, _baka_! Sudah tahu suaramu itu tidak enak didengar masih saja teriak-teriak. Dipelankan sedikit memang kenapa, sih?" protesku.

"Yah…Kau ini payah, Teme. Namanya juga Naruto!" timpalnya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan mendengus lalu kembali membaca buku yang sedari tadi kupegang, karena sejak tadi aku sedang membaca buku tak jelas yang kupinjam di perpustakaan sambil duduk-duduk di depan kelas. Naruto kemudian duduk di sebelahku dan meneguk setengah dari air mineral dari botolnya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya pelan setelah selesai menelan air yang diteguknya tadi. Aku hanya menjawab 'Hn' dengan pelan.

"Mau sampai kapan begini terus? Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa betah jadi _jomblo_, ya?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihatku sedikit pun. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Kulirik dia sebentar dengan mata onyx-ku. Kemudian ganti memandangnya.

"Hei, Naruto, kau pikir aku betah? Aku juga bosan. Aku sudah malas. Aku ingin segera mendapatkan perempuan yang aku inginkan. Tapi tidak ada yang sesuai dengan tipeku. Bagaimana aku tidak _jomblo_ terus? Jarang-jarang ada perempuan seperti yang aku inginkan."

"Yang salah itu juga kau! Seleramu itu terlalu tinggi! Kalau tipemu setinggi itu, ya pantas saja kau _jomblo_ terus. Tidak semua perempuan seperti itu!" responnya.

Aku diam dan tidak menjawab ucapan Naruto. Benar! Semua kata-kata, semua ucapan, semua kalimat yang dikelurakan Naruto itu semuanya benar. Tidak ada yang salah. Seleraku memang terlalu tinggi. Lalu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan perempuan yang aku inginkan? Perempuan cantik di dunia ini banyak. Tapi kalau perempuan yang cerdas, rajin, disiplin tinggi, dan semacamnya, tidak semua begitu! _So, what am I doing?_

"Sasuke, Naruto. Wah, sedang asyik _ngobrol_ apa, nih?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menoleh pada orang itu. Seorang lelaki yang berkulit putih pucat bak mayat hidup sambil tersenyum. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai? Lelaki yang selalu tersenyum tak jelas seperti orang yang tidak waras. Sedikit-sedikit tersenyum, sedikit-sedikit tersenyum. Gila kali, ya?

"Eh, Mayat Hidup! Baru datang nih!" sindir Naruto sambil meringis lebar.

"Ah! Apaan, sih kau itu? Mayat, mayat! Enak saja kau memanggilku mayat! Aku masih hidup! Kalau aku sudah mati mana mungkin Ino mau denganku? Dasar, Naruto Dobe!" Sai balas menyindir.

"Hehehe… Iya, iya. Maaf, ya, Sai," kata Naruto kalem.

Sementara Naruto dan Sai sibuk karena saling mengejek, aku hanya diam sambil bertopang dagu. Buku yang kubaca? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu lagi di mana dia. Yang pasti sekarang buku itu sudah tidak ada dalam genggamanku. Mungkin hilang ditelan bumi. Apa? Ditelan bumi? Ya sudahlah. Relakan saja.

"Oi, Sasuke! Kau kenapa? Dari tadi bengong terus? Ada apa? Biasanya kau selalu semangat dan ceria. Tapi ceritanya tidak se-lebay Naruto. Kalu Naruto itu bukan ceria lagi. Tapi, sudah gila!" lagi-lagi Sai menyindir.

"Kau ini! Sasuke itu sedang sedih dan resah gara-gara belum punya pacar seperti kita. Ia bingung karena tidak bisa mendapatkan perempuan seperti yang ia inginkan. Sudah berumur 20 tahun tapi tidak punya pacar. Jadul, kan? Kalah tuh sama anak SMP!" kali ini Naruto ganti menyindirku. Walau disindir jadul, tapi aku tetap diam. Aku tidak peduli mau dikata jadul atau ketinggalan zaman. Yang penting saat ini adalah, aku mendapatkan perempuan yang aku inginkan.

"Oh? Jadi karena itu? Pas sekali! Aku punya tetangga yang tipenya sesuai dengan yang Sasuke inginkan! Cantik, pintar, rajin, cerdas, disiplin, bertanggung jawab, setia, itu kan yang Sasuke inginkan?" Sai mencoba menebak dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Langsung saja, raut wajahku yang tadinya terlihat seperti orang bloon sekarang mendadak ceria. Aku pun menoleh pada Sai.

"Yang benar kau?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku berbohong? Kita kan sahabat. Sahabat tidak boleh membohongi sahabat, kalau tidak terpaksa! Lagipula, dia juga lumayan kok. Aku yakin, dia pasti mau sekali kalau disuruh pacaran denganmu. Siapa sih cewek yang tidak ingin jadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke?" kata Sai bersemangat. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan mendekati Sai.

"Benar, ya? Jangan bohong kau! Kalau kau bohong, awas ya? Kau harus mentraktirku! Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Iya, iya! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bohong. Kau tenang saja. Ciri-cirinya itu sama seperti Ino. Hanya, Ino lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. Rambut panjang pirang, cantik, body oke, pintar, nurut dengan orang tua, dan semua tipe yang kau inginkan ada di situ. Yang membedakan adalah Ino jauh lebih manis dari dia. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana?"

"Hah! Ya, iyalah. Kau kan pacarnya. Ok! Nanti sore setelah pulang kuliah, kau antar aku ke sana. Sekalian pe-de-ka-te dengannya. Oh, ya. Namanya siapa?" tanggapku dengan semangat yang setengah membara (?) sembari bertanya pada Sai.

"Kenapa tidak? Nanti pasti kuantar. Namanya adalah Shion," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Shion… Hm, nama yang bagus," gumamku.

"Aku bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi bengong.

"Kau? Siapa kau? Kau bantu mbah Sarutobi saja menyapu halaman kampus di sini. Kasihan kan mbah Sarutobi menyapu sendiri?" sindir Sai.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Sai? Bisanya hanya menyindir saja! Dasar Mayat!"

"Ah, sudah-sudah! Naruto, kau ikut. Aku harap dengan adanya kau di sini rencanaku untuk pe-de-ka-te tidak gagal!"

"Sip!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku, Naruto, dan Sai pun bernajak pergi ke kelas kami karena sebantar lagi kuliah akan dimulai. Kalau terlambat masuk, bisa-bisa kami bertiga dijemur di lapangan oleh Pak Kakuzu. Hah… Rasanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Shion. Wanita cantik idamanku yang sebenarnya belum pernah aku temui sebelumnya. Dan aku juga tidak yakin akan ucapan Sai kalau ia benar-benar cantik. Hahaha… Tapi kalau Sai bohong kan aku bisa ditraktir.

Shion. Ya, Shion. Nama perempuan itu adalah Shion. Hm.. Tunggulah aku Shion. Sebentar lagi aku datang…

**-To Be Continued-**

Wew! Gaje banget! Gi mana? Aneh, kan? Chapter 1-nya pendek dulu, ya? Chapter 2-nya nanti saia perpanjang. Okay? Sekarang, berikan komentar kalian di Review!


End file.
